designated_survivorfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Lloyd
Patrick Lloyd was the ex-CEO of Browning-Reed and a domestic terrorist who founded the True Believers. Patrick founded Browning-Reed as a private military for the Pentagon, but after some of their members killed civilians in Afghanistan, he dissolved the company, feeling the government betrayed him. He would then go on to found the True Believers, set to overthrow the current U.S. government. Because the group's actions set up a majority of plot points in season one, as the leader of the group, this establishes Lloyd as a central antagonist. Patrick Lloyd's name came up when Wells and Forstell realized that Patrick Lloyd bought property for the decoy of Nestor Lozano killed during the FBI raid, Desmond Lesgarth, who also happened to work for Browning-Reed. Biography Sixteen years before founding Browning Reed, he was in the United States Army Special Forces. During his time overseas, Lloyd made valuable contacts with the international arms dealing world and private security industries. In 2000, Lloyd's father sold his interest in his private equities sharing company. Lloyd took the money from his inheritance and put it into launching Browning-Reed, which was awarded $2 billion in government contracts. Lloyd was featured in Republic Nation as the Patriot of the Year for his contributions to the war. However, after some of his employees killed some civilians in Afghanistan and after the government covered up their activites, Lloyd felt the government betrayed him and dissolved Browning Reed in July 2015. At some point after, he would go into alt-right politics and he founded the True Believers. The group would then go to cause the Capitol Bombing. Patrick came across John Forstell and Hannah Wells. He sarcastically asked if they were FBI or Homeland Security, while also being aware of a raid that took place on his property. He was questioned about his affiliations with Browning-Reed and asked him why the organization kept paying rent for properties. Lloyd denied the allegations, while also adding that he didn't want America to become a broken system of oppression (quoted from the Pax Americana book). When asked about the landmines he kept within his property, Lloyd gave an alibi that he used them for testing purposes. He informed that if they wanted to talk to him again, he would refer them to his lawyer. He received a text from Nestor Lozano that Hannah had been taken care of and thus he and the rest of the conspirators could continue their activities uninterrupted. Later that day, Patrick gave a speech about taking America back from an "illegitimate" government, with much approval from the attendees. Unbeknownst to him, his lapel pin was replaced with on that had a tracking device inside it, allowing Jason to track him to his house. There, Patrick and Jay Whitaker discussed their plans for the conspiracy. They mentioned that the FBI were keeping an eye on the files found in Brooke Mathison and revealed that they were being used as decoys. After the conspiracy was fully uncovered by the U.S. government, Patrick sent Nestor to steal sensitive information from the Department of Defense's private sector. Once collected, Lloyd boarded a car, presumably to flee from the country. However, Patrick was still active in America, but made sure to cover up his tracks; going as far as snapping someone's neck. Sometime after, Lloyd invaded the home of Alex Kirkman's mother and vandalized almost the entire place with the intent on sending Tom Kirkman a message; that he was making this personal. After Hannah Wells and Damian Rennett found Lloyd's location, the latter opened fire on them, only managing to graze Damian. Lloyd quickly fled and Hannah gave chase, but he managed to seal himself up in a bunker before being caught. There, Lloyd threatened to release sarin gas on Washington, D.C unless President Kirkman gave him a full pardon. Tom attempted to negotiate with Lloyd after realizing he was doing this because of family, but to no success. Left with no other choice, Kirkman ordered a drone strike on Lloyd's bunker, killing the terrorist leader, but not before he planted a document suggesting a bribe between contractor Eric Little and Alex Kirkman's mother, which set off a chain of events that ultimately resulted in the death of Alex Kirkman. Category:Conspirators Category:US Military